Jewel's of chaos
by purity464
Summary: A serious story about the sonic world. Rated M for language and some suggestive settings. On haitus until I can improve my writing, And redo this whole chapter.


**1:17 PM aug 18**

**Knuckle's:**

hello, My name is Knuckles, Im an echidna, And not the normal kind, Im red, Have a cresent moon across my chest, Humanoid in appearence, And my hair hangs down. And today i was just relaxing on my island. In the sky.I can't remember my childhood. Nor most of my past. All i know is, I was given the task to guard the master emerald, And this island, From anyone who may threaten it. I'v enjoyed the peacefull day's l'v had as of late. Sleeping, Dreaming, Eating, training, Mostly dreaming. I opened my eyes for the first time in what seemed like hour's, The blue birds were in the feild today, probobly looking for some food or something, I didnt care too much, but as i saw this island, My island, My paradise. I couldnt help but be at peace. After the whole thing with doom, And shadow, Things settled down, Its only been about 2 weeks since then, But this world seems to recover fast... for so long i wondered if i would ever get back home, But, Then i took a look around, And realised, home came with me to this strange new world. I had everything i needed right here. "Well, Time to get some food" I said as the pain in my stomach snapped me out of my bliss. I got up from the altar of the master emerald and looked out toward the forests i knew so well. Should be something there, Berries maybe, Or a squirrel or Two, and if im really lucky, My favorite grape vine will be bearing is delectable spheres of heaven. I took off on all four's enjoying the wind blowing through my hair and past my ears. I may not be able to move like Sonic, But i can run, and it felt good after that nap. The grass of the feild looked greener than ever, The master emerald's radiance supplies energy for all life here. Ensuring the survival of predater's like myself, and helping the squirrels and birds reproduce faster, The entire island was abundant with life. And every day i can't get enough of it all. I didnt understand why i was chosen to guard this sanctuary, But i'd never stop. I ran into the tree's intent on finding my favorite vine carefully dodging certain trees and loose soil, Only a moron would fall for his own trap's. As i ran deeper in i saw it, The waterfall. And behind it, A small ray of light shines on the far wall. Illuminating my favorite vine! Ahh what luck, 3 grapes were already ready, and more to come soon, I plucked the delectable sphere's and munched on one. Oh the tangy tarty sweetness, nature's perfection all in one peice of fruit! But this wouldnt be enough, I noticed a berry bush was full outside the waterfall, I filled my hands full and quickly ran back to the emerald shrine. Laying down in front of the gem i dedicated my life to guarding i relished the rest of the grapes, Then quickly ate the berries, Not quite full but i wasnt quite through enjoying the view of my eyelids. Just as i was closing my eye's to dream some more, i heard an all too familiar sound. THWOK-THWOK-THWOK. "Not again" I sighed as GUN came once again, I knew what this was about. GUN is basicly the military of this strange world. Their supposed to protect everyone from evil, Or get called to fight in some war, Normally i wouldnt care, But lately, They'v taken an interest in my emerald, Or rather, taking an interest in my job... And i was getting sick of it. I jumped up, Stood tall, And ran out to meet the same guy i knew was coming out of that helicopter. Blonde guy, Seemed young, Human's had a weird desire to put all these markings on their soldiers black uniforms, Not that i cared. I just wanted him off my island, And for him to stay off. I could feel my stomach churn as all these Human's barged in like they owned the place and surrounded me, Maybe 8 of them. And then he gingerly stepped foward, as if he owned the place!

"Ahh knuckles, I asume you know why were here, Have you reconsidered yet? Eggman is acting up again and we'd hate to-"" Stop leaving me alone!? yeah i know NOW GET OFF MY ISLAND!"

"Eggman could very well come after the master emerald again, If you wont let us take it to a safer location, At least let us post a few GUN soldiers out here, only the finest you wont even know their here." Same speech as always. This guy's a broken record.

"General samson, I'v told you countless times, I not only protect the emerald But this island, And you're TRESSPASSING! NOW GET OFF! BEFORE I USE FORCE!" Im not always this angry, Only when people come on my island. People i dont like. "Now come on be reasonable. You know better than anyone what that Gem can do, Im looking out for not only it's safty But the world's. If you dont let us help you, We will have to force you into, Early retirment" now this guy was always Annoying, but now he crossed the line. "NOW LISTEN HERE YOU! IF YOU DONT GET OFF MY ISLAND IM GONNA-" "AHHH! HELP!" My head snapped in the direction of the screaming. I ran over to see a GUN soldier in one of my pits. None of my traps are fatal, this guy must be some kinda pansy, It was only a 8 foot drop...

"Well i see your traps are clever enough for my soldier's, but they wont be as effective against eggman, I urge you to reconsider our offer. No one would touch the emerald" "No they wont. because I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT! NOW GET OUT!" "Very well, I tried. I wont be promoted anytime soon for this but, Im turning the matter over to someone who will... Take care of this matter." After that they used a rope to pull out the guy who fell in my pitfall trap. And left in their noisy machines. I spent five minute's covering it back up too look like it wasnt even there. I climbed back to my master emerald, The jewel imade sure no one would touch. But i wasnt in the good mood i was in earlier. Not after that son of a bitch came to my island again... I wasnt always so distrustfull, But me being gullible has cost me in the past when i trusted Eggman and fought against Sonic more than once... I feel like an idiot, Of course you willnever hear me say it... I dont think i need to be smart to do my job, Just strong, And unfaultering.. yeah...well its time to dream again... I closed my eyelids, and the master emeralds radiance once again, lulled me into sleep...


End file.
